Yesterday, Tomorrow and Today
by s2009602
Summary: An adventure through time and lives. The Charmed Ones found out something about Phoenix clan in the latest chapter.And now a long night on desert with painful memories. Please read and review!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own anything.

The sisters must do an adventure to the other life of Chris and protect his precious things. Please read and review.

* * *

**YESTERDAY, TOMORROW AND TODAY**

**1. The box of time  
**

San Francisco, 3 am.

Streets had already become quiet, only the full moon was still up, shining her cold light on the narrow alley. Suddenly, from thin air, a black figure formed. It held on tightly the small object in its hands, quickly looked around and started running. It turned left to a small corner and breathed heavily. Keeping its breath, it took once more look and let out a chuckle when there was no sign of the chaser. Too soon because at that moment a jingle sound broke the silent behind it and three women appeared.

"Hey ugly face!" – Paige called out tauntingly.

The demon roared and shot an energy ball toward them and it was the last energy ball he can shoot. Paige orbed it back to the owner, vanquished the demon easily. The object fell to the demon's clothes with a soft sound. Phoebe came closer and realized it was a dirty box. It seemed like just be brought out of a marsh.

"What's that?" Piper asked.

"How can I know? Should we bring it back or leave it here?" Phoebe stuck the box with her toe-cap.

"Of course. We can't leave something from a demon here so someone will pick it up and god knows what will happen." Paige said and used two fingers to pick the demon's bundle with the box inside and they orbed home.

* * *

"Chris!"

The sisters were standing the attic, stared at the box on the floor. Piper frowned at the fact that the demon's clothes was on her clean rug. After a while, Chris orbed in and instantly asked.

"Hi, did you vanquish the demon I said?"

"Yeah, we did it, sir. And we brought back for you some presents." Paige said sarcastically and pin her finger at the box. Chris turned back and frowned.

"What's that?"

"Oh, so you don't know. We thought you are a living and walking demon dictionary." Piper said and walked toward the Book of Shadow. Chris rolled his eyes and pick up the box.

"I think we should clean it a little. Maybe there will be something engrave in it." He said and started wiping the box with the demon's clothes.

"Be careful, I don't want any genie in the bottle appear right now because I have to go to work now." Phoebe warned and turned to the opening door. But she couldn't because a demon shimmered in right before her. She bumped into it and fell back.

"Phoebe!" The others shouted her name at the same time but Chris was the first one take a move. He TKed the demon to the corner and prepared to attack again. He didn't make it when another demon shimmered in behind him and grabbed his hand. Chris plunged his body toward and wrestled the demon to the floor. Piper quickly waved her wrist, vanquished one demon and Paige orbed the athame to stab the other.

A morning exercise.

Chris pulled Phoebe up and checked on her.

"It was a great movement, Chris." She praised him but was cut off by a gasp. Everyone looked at Paige and she glared at the box on the floor. They all gasped.

"It's broken."

A column of black smoke was floating from the opening box. Three women were forming gradually.

"Who are you?" Piper asked and it was a wrong move.

They grinned deviously and plunged toward Piper.

"No!" Chris screamed and pushed his mom out of the way. The black smoke of three demons disappeared into his chest. He collapsed with a loud thump.

"Chris!"

Paige quickly pulled him into his back and tried to wake him.

"Chris, wake up! We need Leo. LEO!!!"

"LEO!!!"

A jingle sound brought along its owner.

"Blessed be, Piper. What happened?"

"Heal him, ask later." Piper pointed at a still Chris. Leo kneeled down beside him and put up his hands.

"What is he doing here? Did we discuss and agree that we shouldn't let him near the Manor anymore?" He asked.

"We thought while Wyatt was with you then he still could help us vanquishing demon. It doesn't harm anyone and he's good at it." Paige explained.

The golden glow in Leo's hand disappeared. The scratch in Chris's forehead because of the fall was healed but he didn't wake up.

"What's wrong with him?"

"I don't know. What did happen here?" Leo confused.

"Ah uhm, last night we vanquished a demon on Chris's list and got that box. While we was discussing about, some demons attacked like always and the box was broken. Some other demons from the box appeared and attacked Piper, Chris jumped in and that's all." Phoebe reported.

Leo stood up and took a look closer to the box. It had some white line drawn by some strange ink so that couldn't be erased by time. But the lock was too old and that explained why it was broke with just two times fell to ground. Someone kept it under a spell and never thought of the case the break come from outside. Maybe they never thought of losing the box out of their hand. Leo read the ancient words engraved inside the box.

"What's wrong, Leo?" Wait for a while, Piper asked.

"It's really bad, Piper. We have some demigods to catch or… this world can be destroyed." His face tightened.

* * *

They let Chris lie on the couch. He looked totally alright, just like he was sleeping.

"Those demigods, what can they do?" Paige asked.

"Who had caught them in this box wrote inside it about them. They said those three can come to another life time and destroyed it, changed it the worse way. The Past, the Present and even the Future. They will take away the precious things of the owner, gathered them and destroy them along with the time. Everything will collapse." Leo looked once more time to the words inside the box.

"Wow, it can be that bad." Phoebe exclaimed

"Yes, it is. They changed the Past, it's bad. They changed the Present, it's very bad. But they destroyed the Future, we have no future to worry anymore. Right, Leo?" Paige said and gulped with her thoughts. Leo seriously nodded.

"What should we do now?" Piper worriedly looked at Chris.

Leo thought for a while then said.

"We have no time so I will break the rule. I will let you go into the circle of life of Chris. Normally the Elder must put you into a fixed time. But in this case, we have no idea about which life of Chris those demigods are intruding so I put you in and you must find them by yourselves."

"How can we find them?"

"You bring along this box and scry for them with it. And you must use this box to catch them again. They are demigods, they can't be vanquished. I'll write down how to read these catching spell. You must catch them or find the precious things before them. If we catch them but lost those things, Chris will lose his soul." Leo explained quickly and wrote down the spell. The sisters took a glance at each other.

Today will be a long day.

* * *

**I must admit that it wasn't a good start. I don't know it will be a good story or not. Just felt like writing it down.**

**I have an English test by Japanese tomorrow and I don't know what should I learn now, English or Japanese. My vocabulary in both languages is suck. Heaven help me. And your advices will help me, too.  
**


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Just felt like writing it down the second time :").

* * *

**2. A thief beside the window**

"Remember, you must find the precious things of Chris before them. Protect him, too. Okay? And be careful." Leo repeated again and again with the sisters before he waved his hand and a white light wrapped their bodies.

They were thrown into a chaos of colors and sounds. Everything whirled around them like crazy.

"Okay, we scry for the demigods now or I will puke at his life and maybe that will destroy the world too." Paige shouted out loud and took out the scrying stone. It turned round and round with the circle before pulled her toward. Piper and Phoebe followed close.

The chaos opened into fresh air. Paige took a step out of the chaos and immediately regretted.

"STOP!!" Paige screamed warning her sisters.

But it's too late. They fell… Fell… Still fell... through the sky and the moonlight…like three stones.

"Arghhhhh!" Paige shouted madly.

"Arghhhhh! Arghhhhh!" Phoebe followed.

"You can fly, Phoebe. You can fly. Paige, you can orb. It's me who can't." Piper screamed at her sisters and tried in desperate waving her hand.

"Oh yeah, I can ORB!"

The blue light embraced them and a moment later, they landed safely in a garden.

"I can't believe this. You forgot you are a witch at a time like this. It was really close." Piper exclaimed.

"Sorry, I will remember next time." Paige mumbled.

"You want a next time??" Phoebe glared at her.

"Shhh. I heard something." Piper put her hand on Phoebe's mouth to stop her.

They squatted rapidly behind a bush and looked around. They were in a well-cared garden with all the garden-bed was cut in a formal way. Under the cold moonlight, the flowers were dyed into a gorgeously silver color. A two floors villa was standing in the end of the garden. There was no light except a candle was put in a window. The sisters quietly came closer. It was in the second floor.

"What should we do?" Phoebe whispered. "And where is the past life of Chris?"

WHOOP!

Someone had just jumped into the garden. The bush stirred and before the Charmed Ones' eyes, so clearly even with the light of the moon, a teenage Chris jumped out of the bush and with just two high jumps, he landed outside the window above them. Their jaw dropped.

"He can levitate. It was levitation. No normal man can do such a high jump like that." Phoebe screeched under her teeth.

"We know, Phoeb. We could see. What do we do now?"

"We orb to that room and watch. We are here so that's must be something we need here." Piper said in the same low voice. "Paige, think of a spell let us invisible and can't be heard."

A few minutes later, they stood silently in the corner of a bedroom decorated in noble way. Chris climbed in through the window and stood at the end of the king-sized bed. He smiled and looked at the figure on the bed in admiration.

"Awe!" Phoebe exclaimed silently. "He's in love."

To oppose her, Chris suddenly kicked at the bed, woke up the one sleeping in it.

"Hey! Wake up! I had a hard night not for you to sleep soundly like that. At least you should wait for me."

The girl sleepily rubbed her eyes. Her brown hair flew down her chest and sparkled like pure bronze. She looked up and scolded Chris.

"You, filthy thief. How many times I told you not to come inside my room? Get out, stand at the window."

The sisters shouted in surprise.

"Bianca!"

"Thief!"

Chris and Bianca looked around. They felt like someone else in the room but they saw nothing.

"Okay, back to work. Here is your necklace."

Chris said and pulled out from his coat a pearl necklace. Bianca took a quick glance at him. Their eyes met each other. She fiercely grabbed the necklace and thrown it into her jewelry box on the night table.

"Hey, don't do that. I tried so hard to get it out the castle."

"Now, it was mine, I will do anything I feel like." Bianca shrugged.

"Okay, whatever. Let's come back to the books. Continue the last story." Chris jumped out of the window, leaned his elbows on the frame and looked at Bianca, waiting like a school child. An innocent light danced in his eyes. Bianca shook her head in a sulky way.

"Tonight, you are late so I won't read."

"Owww, no, pleaseeeee, you can't do that to me." Chris begged.

The sisters realized a small smile on Bianca's lip. She looked at Chris's puppy eyes and tried to tighten her face.

"Why do you like those fairy tales so much like that?"

"I don't know. Maybe they keep hope inside." Chris thought for a while then grinned.

"Anything else?"

"And the children in my neighbor love them."

"And?"

"Okay, my young lady, because your voice is so beautiful, I love to hear them every night." Chris said in sing-song voice then silently added. "You are so sick."

"Oh, until now, you realized that." Bianca laughed. Then she grabbed a book under her pillow and came to sit at the chair near the window. "Good boy. Now, we come back with the fairy tale."

When she started reading the book, Piper gestured her sisters to get out of the room. They reformed in the corner of the garden.

"Okay, what we got here?! They seemed like living at the 14th century or so. Bianca and Chris loved each other. I can tell that." Phoebe said.

"And Chris, he had power and he used it to stolen things. Personal gain. I hope that characteristic didn't follow his soul." Paige rolled her eyes.

"But he stole from the rich guys. And Bianca made him do it for her. Or he did because of love. So cute."

"Phoebe! Don't be blinded. Whatever the reason is, he is abusing magic."

"Hey, you two, stop. We must concentrate on finding his precious thing and continue to another life. Let his love story be aside." Piper clapped her hand to get the attraction.

"No, Piper, we can't because you don't see that in this time line maybe Bianca's love is the most important thing to him, do you?" Phoebe reasoned.

"You got the point." Piper smiled.

With that sentence finished, a new storm of color grabbed them, thrown them at exactly where they were standing before.

"What was that for?" Paige angrily looked up to the sky. "We came back to the same place."

"Maybe another night. Let's go." Phoebe urged.

They orbed into Bianca's room just to see a destroyed room. All the curtains were torn away from their hanging position. The feathers from the pillow were floating in the air. The jewelry were everywhere in the floor. And the owner held her kneels close to her, crying. She had just had a terrible tantrum. At that moment, Chris appeared out of the window and panicked.

"What's happened here, my Lady?"

Bianca looked up. Her eyes were all red from the cry.

"You! You! Come here!" She shouted.

Chris immediately climbed in her room, confused and worried.

"I want you steal for me one thing. The last one thing. Can you do it for me?" Bianca said each word clearly.

Chris frowned at the word "last" but didn't ask anything, just nodded.

"Tomorrow, there will be a carriage and pair leave this house in the late morning. It will chose the road near the forest. I want you to steal the car with all the things inside. Bring it far away." Bianca grabbed his hand tightly. Her eyes were pleading.

"Why should I wait until tomorrow?" Chris kneeled down, face to face with Bianca.

"Because my parents might die if you do it tonight." Her look darkened.

They silently looked at each other. Phoebe had never felt such a strong emotion be kept inside like that. Outside the door, someone knocked. Bianca shouted.

"Leave me alone!"

They lingered on each other look and hands. Chris whispered softly.

"Everything will be okay, my Lady. I will do anything for you, you know that."

"I know. Be careful, there will be a small army following the carriage. Be careful, understand?"

Chris nodded and plunged out of the window, left a sadly sound of wind behind. Bianca slowly stood up and opened the door. A middle aged pretty woman stood there.

"Mother, just leave me alone please." Bianca said.

"I'm so sorry, honey. It was imperial order, we can't do anything." Bianca's mother cried and held her.

"It's okay, mother. I just need to prepare something now. You go to bed and told father that don't worry. It's okay." She pushed her mother aside and tiredly closed the door. She went to bed with the sound of sniff.

"What happened? I don't understand." Piper asked.

"I don't know but she felt desperate, angry and worry." Phoebe responded and came closer to the bed. Suddenly she was pulled into a premonition.

_Older Chris and Bianca was standing under the eaves of a small house, looking at two beautiful children playing with the swing. _

"What did you see?" Paige worriedly asked.

"Oh, everything will be alright. They will live happily together. Ow, so cute, their children." Phoebe put her hand on her chest.

"You said it too soon."

The sisters turned back just to see one of the demigods standing beside the bed. She grinned widely.

"It's just begun."

With that, she turned into black smoke along with Bianca's still figure.


	3. Chapter 3

I hope that you didn't stop right in the start. Please be patient with me. Thank you so much. Arigatou. :")

**

* * *

3. Semi devil**

Bianca woke up and realized she was hung up to a stake in a narrow lair with her beautiful hair wound around that stake. A girl in black coat stood back toward her. She was talking with the purple fire dancing on the dry woods by a strange language. Bianca asked out loud.

"Who are you?"

The girl turned her head and smirked.

"Our girl woke up, sis. Then meet you later." She said and the fire exploded, turned back to its natural color.

"What do you want?" Bianca tried hard to make her voice stop trembling.

"Your life. And your little thief's life, too." The girl said straight.

Bianca started and struggled with the rope.

"You lay a finger on him, I swear to God…" She was cut off by a creepy laugh.

"God, you swear to God. You know, I'm God. Maybe you should start praying to me now. Maybe I will let your death faster. Oh, I really want to stay here for you to pray but unfortunately, I should go or I will be late his little show time."

The black smoke flew out of the lair. The color faded away from Bianca's face. She used to see Chris's high jump but it's a different story. It's still like something human can do, at least he didn't transform into something scary like that. 'It's not the time.' She thought and continued struggling with the robe.

* * *

Meanwhile in the forest…

"Will Phoebe be okay? She's not good at lying. I hope she didn't say anything at all." Piper mumbled. Phoebe was the one stay at the house beside Bianca's form. Receive no respond from Paige, Piper stopped mumbling and tried to follow her sister. Paige was grabbing the blue stone with the box to scry the demigod's track. The stone had pulled them to the forest and now, stopped like any other innocent stone.

"What the hell? It isn't work anymore." Paige wondered.

"Or maybe she is around here. Try scrying for Bianca." Piper looked around and raised her wrist up, ready to blow up anything suspicious. The forest in the morning was no lighter than in the night. The damp air made everything become duller. Sometimes a mouse as big as a small cat ran through their feet, making them jump up.

"Piper!"

"Yeah, what's wrong?" Piper asked softly, didn't look at Paige. She believed she just heard a small sound of a broken branch.

"Bianca is not here. Should we be apart or should we stay in a group?"

"Okay, you should go to Bianca and I will wait here, help Chris or find the demigod, whatever." Piper flinched a little and responded. Paige gave her the box and orbed away. Piper stood alone in the damp forest and somehow regret about her decision. Suddenly an iron blade was put near her throat and her hand was grabbed tightly behind her back.

"What the hell are you?"

"Chris!" Piper realized his voice but he just said coldly.

"Don't you think your friend can help you now?"

"No, no, no. Chris is not my friend. I mean he is but… let me explain. I didn't come here to harm you. I want to help." Piper panicked a little. This Chris was much more dangerous than her Chris. And his name wasn't Chris, of course. She remembered his determination when discussing about vanquishing the manticore child and just hoped that story wouldn't happen again here with her. "I… I'm like you."

"What do you mean?"

"I have power." Piper decided to play the truthful card.

"I see. Like your friend just did. Don't let me in a group with you, witches." Chris tightened his grab.

"So you never think why did you get that power? You never wonder who you are?" Piper shouted back. "And yes, we are witches but good. You are witch, too. Like hell, you think we want to be witch, don't you."

Chris didn't say anything but after a while, he loosened his grab and pulled back his knife. Piper turned to face him.

"I just want to help you. We know your story with the girl and we want to help." Piper gently said.

"It's none of your business. Get out of here and don't bother me." Chris started walking away. Piper followed him and tried the conversation.

"You won't believe me if I tell you this."

"Then don't tell."

"Chris! Stop!" Piper angrily waved her hand and as the result, branches above their head broken into pieces. Chris stared at her and screeched.

"I'm not your Chris so get out of my sight. Go and do your own work."

"Hey, I'm trying to help you. At least don't use that voice with a lady, moreover a lady older than you."

They glared at each other. Finally Chris shrugged and continued to walk.

"I don't need your help. Thank you anyway for having intent to help me. Now, are you pleased?"

Piper smiled with herself and continued follow him in silent.

* * *

Back to the lair…

Paige orbed in the lair and saw Bianca hung up, her wrists were all scratched by her struggle. Blood was oozing, run down her white arms. Hearing the orb's sound, Bianca looked up and asked in suspicion.

"Now, who are you? Are you with that devil girl or not?"

Paige ran to her and tried to untie the rope.

"I'm here to help you."

"But who are you? How can you know I'm here?"

Paige finished untie her then grabbed her shoulder.

"Listen to me. We won't be here long, we just came to help you and Chris so don't worry about us. We won't hurt you."

"Who's Chris?" Bianca frowned.

"Your fella. The thief."

"You mean Ben." Paige realized that in other life, you will have another name. How silly I am. She thought and said.

"Yes, Ben. The demigod want to kill him then do something with you to destroy this world. We came to prevent that from happening."

"I will help you to kill that devil." Bianca said firmly. "She can never harm Ben without paying a price."

"No. We must keep you two safe. And we can't kill the demigod. We just catch them." Paige tried to explain.

"Why we can't? Hmm, wait, you said demigod." Bianca's eyes lit up strangely. She remembered one night when she was small, her house had been a chaos. Everyone ran to the cellar. She was told to stay at her room but she sneaked out. She came to the cellar. She saw her father and her uncles trying to keep something behind the wall. Some servants talked to each other, that was her great aunt, a result of an affair between her great great grandma with a demon. She never understood a word from that story.

"You have some idea?" Paige asked.

"We can't kill a demigod but maybe… maybe a semi devil can." Bianca hesitated. "I really don't want that demigod wandering around this world. This world is bad enough."

"How can we find a semi devil?"

"Accidentally I know one. Take me to my house." Bianca smiled. Somehow, she felt like everything happened naturally.

Paige grabbed her hand and orbed to the house. They reformed in the hall, made Bianca's parents start. They had just seen their daughter off, leaving to the big cage of pretty girl of the tyrant. And her daughter reforming before their eyes now was still wearing the night-clothes.

"Victoria! Why are you doing here? You are not in the carriage?" Her mother stunned.

"I have no time to explain. Father, give me the key of the cellar." Bianca turned to her dad, demanded.

"What? Do you understand what are you talking about, Victoria? That cellar is very dangerous."

Paige had no time to explain everything. She called out.

"Cellar's key."

The key appeared in her hand. The scream was full in the air. Bianca said quickly to her parents.

"Don't worry. You will be alright, I promise."

Two girls ran inside. They climbed down to the cellar and opened the heavy iron door. In the wall, there was a five star symbol drawn long time ago. Bianca took a deep breath and erased the line. The cellar trembled fiercely, then stopped. Bianca stepped back. They waited.

BANG!!!!!

The wall exploded, revealed a small room inside. There was a skeleton lying lonely in the stone floor.

"She's dead." Bianca said, disappointed.

"No, she's still here." Paige put her hand on Bianca's shoulder. Her eyes gazed at the big silver smoke floating in the darkness. The semi devil great aunt of Bianca.

* * *

**Hmm, in my opinions, this chapter was better than the first two. Anyway, it's depend on your idea. **


	4. Chapter 4

Please continue the adventure. I feel excited day by day. XD

**

* * *

4. Phoenix's blood**

The carriage slowly rolled its wheel on the gravel path. Phoebe looked through the window, the forest was closer and closer. She wondered what Chris will do to fight all of the guards around the carriage and then what would she said to him if he succeeded. That he had risked his life for nothing because the one he loves had been kidnap by a demigod. She hoped Piper and Paige can find Bianca soon.

SLASHHHH!

A sharp sound of something tearing the air broke the silent. A loud thump followed. The horses started and whinnied. 'It began'. Phoebe thought and tried to cling on to the door knob while the carriage rocked madly. The guards shouted at each other, tried to keep the scared horses and found who had attack.

They didn't need to go anywhere to find.

WHOOP!

Chris jumped out from the bush and landed before the convoy. He wore a mask to hide his identity.

"Leave the carriage!" He said out loud.

"Or what? You want a fight with all of us? Oh, I'm scared." The Convoy Commander scorned the lonely thief.

"It's your choice. I don't have time."

Chris replied and closed his eyes. Suddenly, hundreds of Chris formed around him.

"Oh my God, multiple astral projects!" Piper exclaimed in her hide place.

The convoy became panicky, some of them started running, others held tightly their swords. Chrises attacked, left out the Commander and a Chris, who seemed to be the original Chris. He drew out his knife while the commander got off the horse. They rushed forward to each other. The sound of metal strike against other filled the air. The stone in Piper's hand suddenly brightened. She stood up just to be thrown backward into a bush.

"What the hell?" She tried to stand up.

The demigod reformed before her eyes. She swung her hand and Piper found her body couldn't move any more. She was hung onto the tree behind by a strong grip.

"Paige!" Piper struggled to call for her sister.

The jingle sound appeared. Paige attacked immediately, orbed the athame she brought along toward the demigod. With another hand waving, the demigod hung Paige to another tree. But so calmly, Paige shouted to the air.

"Now, Victoria!"

Before the demigod could react with her two hands busy with hanging the sisters, Bianca shimmered behind her and plunged a hand to her gut. With a stunned scream, the demigod collapsed to the dirty ground. Piper and Paige fell off from the tree, quickly ran to Bianca's side.

"Is she dead?" Paige asked.

"I don't know." Bianca kicked to the side of the demigod. No movement.

"How could you do that?" Piper glared at Bianca. She would never like that girl, she know that.

"I borrowed from my great aunt her semi devil's power." Bianca just grinned widely. She was happy when she could help Ben. Talk about Ben, she realized everything had not ended yet.

"Ben!" Bianca ran to the path, Piper and Paige followed.

* * *

In the gravel path…

Finally, Phoebe gave up her glamour and rushed outside the carriage. She realized even though number of Chrises was large but he was just a teenage thief, good at running and hiding than fighting with sword. No hesitant, she knocked out the guards as much as she could.

Meanwhile the fight between the original Chris and the commander didn't seem fine with Chris. He was fast but the enemy was a professional. He already had many cuts in his body and his mask was broken already. Blood lost made him feel dizzy but he couldn't fail.

"Ben!"

He looked to his right side and saw Victoria running toward him. Be distracted he didn't see the commander brandished his sword, ready to end him.

"No!" Paige shouted.

Piper waved her hand to freeze the commander. Everything frozen, the fighting convoy and Bianca but he just became slowly. That was enough for Chris, he quickly plunged his knife to the commander's abdomen.

"Warlock!" Piper and Paige exclaimed.

"What?" Chris frowned. He looked up and panicking saw the eyes of commander turning to all black.

"It's me!" The warlock smirked and threw Chris backward. He turned to the two sisters. Piper waved her wrist but the warlock wasn't blown up.

"Uh oh! It's not good." Piper waved her wrist again but nothing happened too.

"Unfreeze Bianca!" Paige shouted. "I'll go get Phoebe."

Free from the frozen power, Bianca shot an energy ball toward the warlock instantly. But the energy ball exploded before it could touch him.

"I have some protection from God, you know." The warlock laughed deviously. Bianca widened her eyes in realization.

"She's not the real one."

"Crystal! Circle!" Paige opened Phoebe's bag and orbed the crystal inside surround the warlock. Phoebe ran to help Chris stood up. The warlock screamed angrily.

"Behind you, Phoebe!" Piper shouted warning.

From a bush, the demigod shot the arrow to Chris's back. Paige orbed immediately to Phoebe and Chris. Three of them fell to the ground.

"PHOEBE! PAIGE!"

"BEN!"

Bianca screamed. The forest was shaken. The demigod started turning into smoke but Bianca was faster. She plunged her two hands into the black smoke. A silver light dazzled Piper's eyes but she could hear the last scream of the demigod. She was vanquished for good and for eternity. And the warlock vanished with his boss, too.

"Hmmm" A small groan dragged Piper and Bianca's concern to three people lying on the path. Phoebe rubbed her head and slowly sat up.

"Ben!" Bianca rushed toward him. "Ben, are you alright?"

"I'm alright, my lady. But she was hit." He responded and struggled to get out of Paige. The arrow stuck to her back.

"Oh, no, no, no. Paige!" Piper kneeled down beside her sister and cried. Bianca held the arrow and pulled it out. It vanished in her hand. Paige didn't react even a little.

"It was poisoned." She confirmed and glanced at three sisters holding together and weeping. She called out.

"Aunt Rhena!!"

A silver figure reformed before her eyes.

"Please help us again. She was hit by a demigod arrow. Please help us." Bianca begged.

"With a price!" The semi devil woman said coldly. Bianca pursed her lips. With the free action, she hardly convinced her aunt to lend her the devil power. She didn't know what would cost her to save Paige. But Paige saved her and Ben. She owed her.

"What's it?" She asked with determination.

"Your generation will bear my blood forever."

"You mean becoming demon?" Bianca frowned.

"Half demon in exact. I still have half human from your grams, remember."

"Okay. I agree." Bianca took a deep breath then said.

The semi devil came close to her.

"Give me your left hand. I'll sign."

Bianca gave out her hand. Her great aunt grabbed it and pushed one finger at her wrist. Bianca let out a hurt groan. Her wrist was burning. Finally, Rhena let go and turned to Paige. She held her hand over Paige's wound. Silver orbs gathered around the wound and pulled out the black smoke.

"Huffff!" Paige gasped and opened her eyes. Her sisters cried in relief and hugged her tightly.

"Air! I need air!"

Rhena glanced at Bianca then disappeared.

Looking at three happy sisters, Bianca came close to Ben. He smiled with her. She gently touched his hand. Fingers found fingers. When the Charmed Ones looked up to them, they were holding hand tightly for the first time.

* * *

They stood outside the small abandoned house in a thin forest which Phoebe saw on her premonition. She gave Victoria-Bianca her jewelry box.

"I think you two will need them and I brought them along when I was you." She said to Bianca.

"Thank you." Bianca hugged her passionately.

"What will you do now?" Piper asked Ben-Chris.

"I still have a work at Uncle Ronnie's blacksmith's. That jewels will help us to repair this house. You think I was living by stealing?" He smiled at her.

"Oh, sorry. Don't use your power too much, got it?" She apologized then pulled him in a friendly hug.

"Got it, m'am."

Finally, Paige took stepped toward. She looked at the bandage on Bianca wrist.

"Thank you so much for saving my life."

"You saved me too. We're even." Bianca grinned.

They hugged each other. The stone in Phoebe hand glowed, urge them to leave. Paige let go and walked back to her sisters. But she just felt something.

"By the way, what's your surname, Victoria?" She asked while the light from the stone started embrace their bodies.

"My name is Victoria Phoenix." Was the answer she received.

* * *

**Where will they go next time, Tomorrow or Today? XD**


	5. Chapter 5

**I'm sorry for delaying this story for such a long time, nearly abandoned it and I have no worthy excuse for that terrible action. If you still have interest and patience with it, please continue with this chapter. I will try to update soon. Thank you for adding it in your list.**

* * *

**Chap 5: A little break before a new trip**

"I don't understand. This stupid crystal just pulled us out of the past like it caught the tail of another demigod and now. Now, it's just leading us around in this stupid circle of life. My arm is killing me." Phoebe complained the thousandth time and sat down in the weird space.

"Be careful, Phoebe, you might make his life become miserable just by sitting over it like this." Paige teased her sister but also sat down next to her. Who knows they wandered through how many centuries in this circle of life just because the crystal kept going round.

"That's not funny, Paige. Let me see the box. I want to end up this story ASAP, I don't want when we can come back, Wyatt already became an old man. We don't know how much time in the real time a minute in this circle is, right?" Piper shifted her legs impatiently.

"Oh, right. That's never a good idea." Phoebe had a lost face while giving her sister the box of demigod.

Piper opened it and searching inside. It's really old and rusty, and filled with ancient characters. The air suddenly became silent. Only the sound made by the crystal spinning was heard.

"Guys, do you think…" – Phoebe hesitantly said. She slowly stood up while motion to her sisters to keep still. "that the crystal keeps spinning because… one of them is… HERE! Piper, duck!" She threw her most powerful kick toward her sister just in time Piper ducked above. The demigod just formed from her black fog quickly dodged the attack but the sharp heel of Phoebe's shoe had enough time to cut through her cheek. Afterall, a demigod still has a human part, which can be injured if she isn't careful.

"How come…" She backed to the form of fog.

"I can feel your emotion coming nearer. And my sisters already took the blocking potion." Phoebe grinned widely. The Charmed Ones quickly turned to their battle mode.

"It doesn't matter. I'm still a god." The demigod plunged toward Piper. Before she could attack, a small bottle was thrown at her. She screamed painfully and had to back off again. An open wound appeared on her arm. It seemed like she hadn't taste the agony for a long long time.

"You, bitch. What the hell is that?"

"Why should I tell you?" Paige said teasingly, showed off another bottle filled with red liquid. The blood of Victoria.

The demigod clenched her teeth, considering. The situation was not good for her.

"Remember it for now. The prey's precious thing has already taken. Soon enough, we can destroy the God." She smiled devilishly and waves her hand. A sudden power pushed the Charmed Ones backward. They flew into a new hole just appeared on the wall of the strange space.

"Arghh, please, no more falling, please!" Piper begged.

THUD! THUD! THUD!

They ended up landing… on their attic floor.

"Oh my god, Piper, are you okay?"

Piper looked up and saw the most lovingly face of her husband, ex-husband or whatever.

"Thank God, not demigod that we can came back in our right time." She held his offering hand and stood up, quickly threw her body into his hug.

"Okay, thanks for asking, Leo." Paige said and struggled to escape from the pile of boxes around her.

"I'm sorry!" Leo said embarrassingly." So did you guys get rid of them?"

Paige flicked off the dust on her clothes and turned to the door.

"Fill him in, Piper, I have to grab some food. Phoebe, do you want to go with me? Phoebe?"

There pairs of eyes turned to the middle girl when they heard no answer. She looked like lost in her thoughts and still sat right on the place where she had landed before.

"Earth to Phoebe! What's wrong?" Paige called out again.

Phoebe started. She looked around and realized the attic and Leo.

"Hey, Leo. I have a lot of questions. Why didn't the demigod choose the time when their prey was still a child to attack? Isn't much easier to take the precious thing at that time? Why didn't they choose when their prey is not human?"

"Yeah, she got some points here." Piper also looked up to her husband."And a thoughtful version of Phoebe gives me some goose bumps."

"Geeez. Thank for the praise, Piper." Phoebe made a face at her sister.

"I did some research about them after you girls went tailing them. It's true that it will be easier to attack while the prey is just a child. But that also means the feeling for the precious is weaker, the value of the precious is little. The same with another creature's life more than human. The demigods, their purpose is not only destroying this world but also attacking the God's land, it's much higher and more sacred than the Elder Land. So they need to gather a lot of power, the more precious the thing means to the prey, the more powerful they can be after they destroy it." Leo said."Uhm, maybe, it's not fun if they pick on a child."

The girls frown at him.

"Hey, after all, they don't really think they can be defeated again, right. They are demigod. What's wrong with finding some fun, some adventure after all the time stuck in that box? With them, this is just a hunting trip." Leo exclaimed.

"I wonder," Phoebe looked down to her palm. The crystal lay still. "why she was in the same space with us. What was she finding? Why did she attack only…"

She didn't have enough time to finish her question when a spiral appeared right behind her and sucked her. Paige grabbed her hand and was quickly sucked into it.

"NO!" Piper screamed and jumped into the spiral before Leo could stop her. The spiral disappeared, returned the fake calm air to the attic. The bottle of semi-devil falling off from Paige's hand rolled on the wooden floor.

* * *

**Going to another battle and without their only weapon can hurt the demigod, what's waiting for the Charmed Ones? **


	6. Chapter 6

**Thank you for your attention to this story. :D**

**

* * *

****Chap 6: The future world**

Sand… there was nothing but sand. The sun was burning everything, land, trees and human into sand…

Darkness… there was nothing but darkness. The humidity sank down the air and enhanced the darkness…

Grass… there was nothing but grass. The wind danced above the meadow and spread its wings toward the blue sky…

Paige opened her eyes just to close them again. The light was too much bright for her. She felt like she was just thrown into a washing machine in its squeezing stage. Nothing came to her mind. She heard some voice demanding her to tell them who she was but she just couldn't grab a word in her brain.

"Is it the future?"- she thought.

The heat, the dryness, the light pushed Paige into unconsciousness again. Strong arms grabbed her limp body and put it on a strange creature's back. They travelled further into the desert.

Phoebe opened her eyes just to close them again. The darkness blinded her and her body after that horrible travel blinded her mind. Some drops of water fell to her face. She felt the crying inside someone's mind, the crying full of sorrow. She murmured weakly. She wanted to comfort that sorrowful mind but her own mind couldn't make it.

"Is it the future?" – she sadly thought.

Phoebe lay still in the darkness. The sound of water dropped against stone resounded in the dark cave. A gleam was the only light in the cave allow another figure sitting near her to look at her with only one blue eye.

Piper opened her eyes just to close them again. The blue sky above her was glittering with sunshine. She inhaled the smell of grass around her and felt the wind running through her face. She heard the sound of some children singing from far away. Even though her body was hurt all over but her mind was calm and peace.

"Is it the future?" – she smiled a little.

Keeping her eyes shut, Piper turned over her back and peacefully fell into a sleep again. A beautiful girl clove the high grass to come near her. She took down the top of her golden robe and let the wind play with her hair. She looked down at Piper and smiling.

Devastated future.

Sorrowful future.

Peaceful future.

Were the Charmed Ones' thought after they landed at only one and the same future world.

* * *

Paige woke up at the midnight. She sat up and immediately was put down. A sharp blade was pressed to her neck.

"Wow, wow, calm down. I didn't do anything." Paige said in panic.

"Who are you?" - A husky voice said from the other side of a campfire.

"Urgh. My name is Paige and I didn't know how I end up here. So please don't hurt me." She replied obediently. She can orb but with that speed of the person in robe pressing blade to her neck, she might not have a chance.

"You don't know?" Paige couldn't see but she felt a hawk-like-looking opening her mind to find the truth.

"I REALLY don't know!" She exclaimed. The night on the desert was cold but a sweat still ran down her back. A deadly silence fell into the air.

"Put it down, Icy. She doesn't lie." The husky voice demanded.

The blade was taken away. Paige let out her breath. She looked around and became panic again.

"Where am I? Where are my sisters?"

The person on the other side stood up and took some steps so that Paige can look at him more clearly. He put down the robe and the person named Icy followed him. Paige gasped. It was Chris and Bianca. But the main reason made she gasp was the long scar run through his right eye and his left eye was pitch black.

"My name is Arian and she is Icy. As you said, you and your sisters were summoned here by my enemy. With my power I just can pull only one of you out of _**her**_ summoning to here. And I really want to know the reason _**she**_ tried to summon you." – He said without emotion.

"But where am I after all? Uhm and please tell me which year is now."

"You're in the Kingdom of Hadram. The 325th year of Royal Family." Arian answered and then added. "It might be the final year of it, too."

* * *

When Phoebe opened her eyes again, she could see some fire had been lightened in the humid cave. Again, the wave of negative emotions swallowed her mind.

Arghh! Arghhh!

Phoebe held her head tightly.

"Are you okay?" A man's voice asked her worriedly. She opened her teary eyes.

"Please… calm your emotion…" She begged.

"Oh my, you're a mind-reader. Wait a minute." He hurriedly said. Just a moment later, the emotions were down and Phoebe can breathe again.

"Some emotions still float in the air of this cave but I hope you can feel better now." The man helped her to stand up and led her to the fire. Phoebe frowned at his sentence but she didn't have enough strength to ask about it right now. First thing first.

"Excuse me. Where am I? And do you know about my sisters?" She asked.

"My name is Frey. You and your sisters were summoned here through the Gate of Time, which I believe is broken long time ago. I'm sorry but I just can pull only one of you out of _**their**_ summoning. I don't know exactly why _**they **_want to summon you here but I know you're innocent. I will protect you for sure." The man kindly said. His face was calm but Phoebe could still hear the crying. He had lost his right eye. And his left eye was so familiar.

"By the way, you're in the Kingdom of Hadram. The 325th year of Royal Family. It might be 400 years after your time."

* * *

"Hey, she awoke."

"Shhh, get out and prepare some food. She is a guest."

Piper blinked her eyes. She still lay on the grass but instead of the blue sky was a sky full of stars. She sat up and immediately called out for her sisters. A hand put on her shoulder and a warm voice whispered.

"Calm down. You're safe here."

Piper turned to the voice. The beautiful girl grinned with her in a way that could ease every mind.

"Where am I?" Piper asked.

"Welcome to the Kingdom of Hadram. My name is Erna. You and your sisters were brought here by our enemy. I'm sorry but I can pull only one of you out of _**his**_ summoning. But I will try to save your sisters."

* * *

**What's going on with all these future people? Who's lying? Who's telling the truth?**


	7. Chapter 7

Sorry for being on and off. . I hope this time I will be able to update this story right to the end without delay. Thank you for adding it in your list.

* * *

**Chap 7: A trap, the pain and red wings**

Piper: It was strange. When that girl touched me. She said.

"Calm down. You're safe here."

Yes, I was safe.

No, I was not.

It was strange. As I said. While my mind felt at ease, my intuition doubted that feeling. I had had a lot of experiences with fake peaceful world but my mind confirmed the safety and my body relaxed itself.

"Where am I?" I asked her.

"Welcome to the Kingdom of Hadram. My name is Erna. You and your sisters were brought here by our enemy. I'm sorry but I can pull only one of you out of _**his**_ summoning. But I will try to save your sisters."

Where the hell in this world this kingdom of something is. And how come she believed me so quickly if I was brought here by her enemy. I reasoned with myself but it just gave me a firm answer. Just believe her. I was safe here. Before I could have any further reaction, I found that I let myself be led to a hut with a crowd gathering around the fire. They wore strange clothes and there wasn't anything of my world. Is it really the future.. It was more likely I had coming back in time than coming forward. Again, I found out myself having received a bowl of soup without my notice. I looked around.

Children giggled, parents talked to each other with soft voices. When the night came deeper, an old lady started singing.

"_Oh, Holy messenger of God_

_From the Sun, please come back to this land_

_Spread your wings of light_

_Shed your tears to purify_

_Your songs reach to our mind_

_Light it up, give it hope_

_Oh God, please send The Bird of Fire"_

"It was about an old legend. It said that out there, somewhere on the edge of this kingdom, there is a bird. Its wings can cover the kingdom. Its feathers are red like flame. That's The Bird of Fire – one of the Three holy treasures in this world – the bird can bring immortality to ones who drink its holy blood. Long long time ago, since the birth of this kingdom, people witnessed its rebirth only one time. The holy flame reached to the sky and lasted for a month. From ashes, a red bird flew up high and disappeared in the nimbus of the sun. Its song resounded in the air and reached to people's heart, made them cry. And its teardrops, twinkling like stars, cleaned every soul from sins." – Erna explained. Her eyes were dreamy, the light was dancing in them.

This legend was very similar to the legend of Phoenix. I thought. This future world might walk the same path as our world walked long time ago. With all the old style's stuffs and now the belief, I realized between this future and my present, something must have happened and swept off everything of modern world. That thought linking with what Chris said about my Wyatt scared me. But it might be something else, because even if Wyatt wanted to rule the world, there was no way he destroyed it. I really confused. There were a lot of questions and I didn't know if I should ask Erna.

"But it also said that, the holy bird is the guard of the keys which will lead to the other two holy treasures: The Box of Power and The Gate of Heaven. One can make you become the Lord of this world and one can make you the God. People sing this story to their children every night. The beauty of the Bird and the power of the others became more attractive with time. And … the greedy ones rushed to find those treasures by all means." – The light was turned off in her eyes. "My enemy, he is one of those people."

Yes, right at that moment, I suddenly felt my body. It was strange, huh? As if, I hadn't felt it before. The wave of feelings came to my mind. The concerning about my sisters, the vigilance against these people, the panic, everything. I looked at Erna and there was no doubt even in the dark covering her left side that a lonely tear was running down. She pulled a wry face as if she wanted to shake her head. I gave out my hand to touch her.

"Erna, are you okay?"

That was my deadly mistake. I should have run. She grabbed my hand and her beautiful face turned back.

"Yes, I am. Thank you, Piper."

I was once again standing on the beach, watching the wave of feelings gone away. I never gave her my name. I was panic. I watched Erna saying.

"Oh, I'm sorry but you might want to sleep now."

And my eyes closed without my permission. I was trapped.

* * *

Phoebe: I ran desperately into the desert. The box protected me from the cold of desert's night and might protect me when the day came. But it couldn't protect me from the sadness, the desperate because it's the one containing them. I just walked blindly with its pulling. My mind was a chaos. The truth was hurt. And I caused it all. I hoped Piper and Paige were safe and didn't do anything to make it worse than it already was.

It's hurt. It's hurt.

* * *

Paige: He was evil.

"I can hear you." Arian-Chris said.

I startled.

"So it's better if you said it out loud… for your sake. You won't feel I disturb your feeling. I just haven't learned how to control my power yet." He waved his hand as if he threw a wood into the fire but I didn't see any wood around him. A ball of fire just flew out of his palm.

"Are you evil?" I asked, feeling stupid.

"Define evil!" He said coldly.

"Well, like… you did something... bad … to other people… uhm, who were harmless…for your own sake." I said my first thought, stuttered. I suddenly realized how simple my world had been. Demon attacked, we vanquished. That's simple.

"Is that so? Then I was evil." He opened the injured eyes. It had blue color. "I killed my own brother for this. So, you should obey me or I don't know what I would do if you're not."

I shivered and gulped dryly. He really meant it.

"My power was down so I will ask you some questions tomorrow. Don't even think of escape. You run out there, you die. You stay with us, you might survive. Icy, you watch the fire, if it wears off then wake me up, my turn." He suddenly said. Icy – Bianca nodded without looking at him. He stood up and put his hand at the top of her head. She had no reaction and her face was still. Maybe that's why her name was Icy. Just like an iceberg.

I waited until his breath became steady. I dared not try to activate my power before both of them. I tried to orb a handful of sand. Nothing happened. That's why I couldn't hear any calling from Phoebe and Piper. I was helpless. Hopeless.

"Uh, hi!" I smiled with Icy-Bianca, hoped that at least I could be friend with her. Victoria was fighting along with me. They had the same soul, right? I gave out my hand toward her.

I didn't know if I was still hallucination from the time-travelling or not. Icy didn't answer me but looked guarded and from her back, it looked like a pair of red wings spreading over Arian. I took back my hand. The image disappeared. She relaxed and continued watching the fire.

She really had the same soul. Fated to love him.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chap 8: The dream  
**

The night on desert was so quiet. Arian's strange fire continued burning without any sound. After all, it didn't use a wood. Icy sat still like a stone statue, leaned to the back of a strange animal. It looked like it was descendant of camel and zebra. Paige eagerly wrote down on the sand a chant while looking curiously at the creature. Icy didn't seem to pay attention at the witch unless she had any movements toward her or Arian.

"Do it before he wakes up! Do it before he wakes up!" Paige muttered to herself, took a glance at Icy. She didn't move at all, her eyes glued at the fire.

"Ah… I will take a nap, if you don't mind." Paige said and lay down to the sand, turned her back to the fire. She quickly chanted.

"The power of three rises,

Guide me with the light

Through the dark, pass the borderline

Let me see what he dreams tonight"

And the white light took her. Paige sighed with relief. At least, her witch power still worked. The white light threw her into a spiral of color. "Oh, I hate this. Didn't I have enough for all my life?" Paige groaned but this time, the travel was quick. She found herself standing on a hill. The sun was shining brilliantly.

"Frey! Erna!"

Paige turned to the voice. She couldn't keep an aww when she saw a cute little boy running toward her. He had brown hair and eyes made of emerald. Chris. Arian. He ran through her as if she was a ghost. She was only an observer in his dream. She ran after him. There were other children up on the hill. A boy and a girl. They waved with Arian. Paige gasped. The boy, there was no doubt, that golden hair and those baby blue eyes and the way he smiled, he was Wyatt. Paige wanted to come closer to confirm but they seemed so close but also so far. Even though Arian kept running and running, he just couldn't keep up with them. Finally, they stopped waving and turned their back.

"Wait for me, Frey!" Arian shouted desperately. He raised his hand to touch the boy.

"Why should we?" Frey turned his head. Paige jumped back, surprising. Suddenly, he was all grown-up man, about the age with the real Arian. His face was covered with blood. At the place where his right eye should be, there was an empty hole. "I killed my own brother for this" Arian's voice resounded in Paige's head. The girl, her name should be Erna, smiled, showing her white teeth dyed in red. Her voice was broken.

"Why should we wait for you? You killed us, remember that. You must live on with your sin."

Paige turned to Arian, shivering. He was all white, shocking and denial.

"No, it's not like that. It's not like that."

Frey smiled and pointed at Arian.

"Then look at your hand. What is that?"

Paige put her hand to her mouth to stop her from puking or screaming. On his hand there was a slimy orb soaked in blood. Blood dropped down to the grass and quickly, the hill they were standing on became a red marsh. Arian looked around with frightened eyes. He kept mouthing a no but the pool of memories had already swallowed him and the observer.

"What are you doing, Arian?" Paige heard Frey screaming. The memories whirled around them. She saw Arian shooting at Erna with a ball of fire. Flash!

"Tell me! Who are you? You're not Erna." Arian growled and tightened his hand around the slender neck of Erna. She struggled weakly.

Flash!

"No!" Frey lay still on the cold stone floor. Blood spread on his back.

Flash!

"I won't let you!" Frey collected all his strength to push a block ice at Arian. The sharp ice cut through his eye. Arian collapsed, black out.

Flash!

Then, whose memories were these? Paige looked around, puzzled. The scene still continued but she could see the still form of Arian at the end of a cave. The right eye of Frey. These were its memories. The ice melted and a figure stepped out. Icy. Erna crawled on her knees and elbows toward her. She said something, so weakly that Paige couldn't hear or understand. She just knew the injured girl was begging before she collapsed. Icy looked down at her and slowly turned to unconscious Arian. Then she came toward Paige, toward Frey. He was about to die. From his right eye's point of view, Paige could see the bubble of blood from his mouth. She clutched her chest. That was a fate waiting for her nephew somewhere in the future.

"Please...I don't want... die" Frey looked at Arian and then whispered to Icy. Black out again.

The vision was blurred. Paige watched the memories from Arian's eye again. At the end of the cave Icy lifted Frey's head up.

"No, no…" Arian cried.

Icy glanced at him but firmly and quickly, she plunged her finger. Paige closed her eyes, screaming. There was a strange sound when fingers cut through meat. The sound that she never want to hear it again.

"NOOO!"

She didn't know that was her or Arian's screaming. Next moment, she found herself back to the hill with her neck was grabbed by Arian's hand.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN MY DREAM?"

He growled, his black eye flared with anger.

"I… I'm sorry…" Paige groaned, lost at words. She still shocked with the painful memories.

"Every night… every night…" Arian loosened his grip. His breath was labored. "You just can't pop up into this world and do whatever you want. I told you when I read your mind. At least, give me the respect to tell me when you go to my dream." He stood up.

"Do it again and I will kill you for sure."

Paige rubbed her neck. She had been so sure she would die. Small versions of Frey and Erna still stood at the top of the hill. Arian looked at them, with suppressed yearning. Somehow… he still can be saved, somehow. She thought.

"You didn't kill him…" Paige said after a while, quivering.

"She killed him to save me. What's the difference?" He turned and walked away. Paige followed him. They didn't see Frey smiled sadly. He mouthed.

_Please I don't want him to die. Save him. Take my eye._


End file.
